1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a camera system and a method of operating the camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, camera systems are installed inside or outside buildings, in streets, etc., for various purposes such as crime prevention, security, store management, etc.
According to surveillance objectives, camera systems capable of performing a function of selectively detecting sound of a specific sound source and a function of selectively transmitting an audio signal towards a specific subject are required.